


Repentance Visit

by mothsin



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Mental Instability, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: Mikage visits his twin brother in Kyoto to celebrate their birthday.
Relationships: Asagiri Mikage/Asagiri Miharu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Repentance Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Domino Paradox onwards. Not even joking, I took some of the lines directly from the canon lmao.

If one wanted to illustrate the difference between the words “house” and “home”, the spacious room Mikage was standing in would be the perfect example of a “house” that fell short of “home”. A modern studio flat on the top floor of a high rise building, with wide windows that overlooked the city below. It looked minimalist at first glance, the perfect specimen for a fancy real estate magazine. Luxurious but soulless. As if no one lived in it, ready to be sold at a high price.

Still, Mikage bothered to call out an “I’m home.”

Ew. A bitter laugh at his sentimentality.

Placing the kiwi fruit he had received from Issei on the kitchen counter, he took his phone out to snap a picture and sent to the most recent contact in his history.

“lol” Came the reply.

“you really fled?” Mikage typed while leaning onto the counter.

Despite his unbothered demeanour, Mikage didn’t want to believe he had come all that way from Tokyo to be met with an empty house.

“no idiot im in my room”

Oh. Mikage let out a genuine chuckle this time. He could have bet that his brother had ditched him. He took his coat off and threw it on the nearby sofa before making his way to the only separate room in the house.

It had been exactly a year since Mikage last came to visit Miharu, so even though he could imagine the scene he would be faced with, the reality was much more visceral.

A bundle of blankets, that Mikage would soon realise was his brother, was hunched over a beefy laptop that was connected to a lush tangle of cables sprawled across the room and connected to more monitors and chassis than Mikage cared to count.

“Sup,” Miharu called out from his nest without bothering to lift his gaze from his monitor.

“Not even greeting your big brother properly? A~ah kids these days,” Mikage teased and made himself as comfortable as he could on the floor next to his brother. His eyes scanned the monitors littered about. Unlike the FX graphs he was used to, Miharu’s screens were full of logs of who knows which company’s servers he was in the middle of slithering into.

“I swear the more time you spend with that headache, the louder you get.”

With that Miharu pressed the return key and his monitors went dead. Only then he turned to his brother to meet the pair of eyes that always made him feel like he was looking into the mirror.

Miharu hesitated, fearing the answer he might get. “You didn’t bring him, right?”

Miharu’s tone was like a splash of cold water to Mikage’s heart.

He laughed to dry it off.

“He’s out visiting temples or something. Why? Would you rather spend your day with him?” Mikage’s playful tone failed to impress his brother.

“Ew, no thanks.”

Miharu fell silent for a moment. When he spoke up again, the grimace on his face had vanished and his voice came out low,

“I missed you.”

“Lol, sa~p.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

Miharu should have been embarrassed. Of showing genuine emotion, of the state his room was in, of the state he was in, but he failed to find that in himself when his brother was sitting next to him, in the flesh, with a smug smirk on his face. Miharu wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug him or punch him.

He opted for the former.

Shaking the blankets off his shoulders, Miharu closed the distance between them and latched onto his brother in a manner that made him look like he was clinging onto a log in open sea.

Mikage opened his mouth to say something but hearing him inhale, Miharu cut him off before he could begin.

“I said shut up.”

He didn’t want to hear whatever cheeky remark Mikage had in mind. He just wanted to stay like this for a few moments, hugging his brother, with his face pressed against the warmth of his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

It was beating rather fast.

“Miharu-cha~n, you are going to make me cry~” The tighter Miharu hugged him, the tighter Mikage clung onto his irony.

“You just don’t know how to shut up, do you?” Miharu finally let go and met his brother’s gaze again.

The expression that rose to Miharu’s face finally made Mikage take a break from his onslaught of cheeky comments. There were more emotions in that expression than either of them would ever admit they were capable of. Mikage could read the pain between Miharu’s brows, the relief around his eyes, the hesitation on his lips...

And the unfortunate love in his eyes.

“When does your train leave?”

Unfortunately, Mikage knew all too well what Miharu was asking.

Unfortunately, he was all too eager to answer.

“11 PM. We have more time than we could ever need.” Mikage’s words were heavy with the promises… no, the debts he never paid.

“You underestimate how greedy I can be.” Miharu turned a blind eye to Mikage’s bluff.

“Wow~ So fierce~”

The comment made Miharu frown. He felt like he had to act forward. He had his brother to himself for the first time in what felt like ages. He was going to make the most of it.

He crawled closer and pushed Mikage flat on the floor. Taking both of their glasses off and brushing Mikage’s overstyled fringe back, he leant down.

“Would you rather I played the part of your plaything?” He whispered now that their lips were only a breath apart.

“No, I love it when my little brother acts assertive~”

“You’re only minutes older.”

“You still love calling me 'Niichan' when I’m going down on you~”

That was the last straw for Miharu. He captured his brother’s identically plump lips with his own.

He had missed this, he had missed his brother, his only source of warmth that didn’t come with a whirring fan attached.

It didn’t take them long to part their lips, Mikage’s piercing a pleasant pressure on Miharu’s tongue. A reminder of the days they used to spend together, a flood of memories that made them whine.

When they broke the kiss, both of them were similarly out of breath.

“Aw, Miharu-chan is already so excited.”

“You're the one to talk.”

A faint blush tinted Mikage's cheeks and his pupils were blown so wide that his eyes were more black than grey.

Miharu had a point. After such a long period of separation, a mere kiss was enough of a spark.

“I don’t think I saw one but does Miharu-chan not have a bed?”

Miharu sat up and pulled Mikage up with him.

“I threw it out to get a new farm installed. I… would have to clean up a bit to take my futon out…” Oh, how he hated being seen like this. It was so easy to act cocky on the phone when Mikage couldn’t see him.

The sight before him made conflicting feelings bloom in Mikage’s heart. Few things gave him as much pleasure as seeing others squirm. Except for his other half maybe, this sadism was subdued. Although he wouldn't consciously contemplate its reason.

He leant in to give his brother a peck on the lips.

“Sofa?” He gave a reassuring smile.

Miharu took it with gratitude and nodded.

Slightly too eagerly they jumped to their feet, Mikage making his way to the living room and Miharu paying a visit to the bathroom before joining him.

Briefly eyeing the bottle of lube Miharu placed on the coffee table, Mikage reached out a hand to beckon and pull Miharu onto his lap, who silently obeyed and straddled his thighs. Then, unsatisfied, scooted forward.

Mikage held his brother’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss, noting how impatient he was, pressing their crotches together. Mikage wouldn’t voice this thought but he found his brother’s neediness adorable.

Soon Mikage’s lips wandered to Miharu’s jawline, neck… Miharu let out a whine when the kisses took a turn for bites. His hand went to his brother’s hair, urging him to sink his teeth in.

“Please,” he breathed out “Make them last.”

The plea made Mikage growl into his brother’s neck. If he wanted to be marked, Mikage would gladly indulge him.

Making sure to suck onto Miharu’s flesh long enough to give him red blotches that would later bloom into beautiful purples, Mikage gradually made his way down to Miharu’s collarbone and stopped.

“Miharu-cha~n, would you strip for me~” Mikage sing-songed while pretending not to notice the hardness pressing against his crotch.

Miharu refused to put on a show and yanked his t-shirt off in one swift motion and threw it on the floor.

“Carry on.”

“So~ demanding.

He complied nonetheless.

Over the last year, Mikage had unfortunately been dragged along to various sporting events, curse him for not being able to turn his Ryocho down. As a result, the twins’ previously identical bodies had started to drift apart. Mikage wouldn’t exactly call himself burly but compared to him, Miharu’s body looked frail and malnourished.

The thought planted a seed of unease in Mikage’s mind.

Nothing he hadn’t suppressed before though. Soon his mind was back in the present and his lips on one of Miharu’s nipples. Sucking on it lightly and then biting, Mikage was saving the best for last. He stuck out and flattened his tongue before he ran the warm, hard metal going through it against the sensitive flesh.

“Nnh~ Niichan~”

Mikage briefly pulled back.

“Aw, are you giving in so soon?” Mikage took the time to mock Miharu’s reaction before he moved onto the other nipple. His hands placed on either side of Miharu’s slim waist and lips pressing against the left side of his chest. He could feel his brother’s heartbeat on his lips.

“I- Nh~ Why should I hold back when you- Ow! When you won’t even remember it next week?”

Mikage bit down with even more force.

“OW! Ok- Stop!” Miharu pushed Mikage away, who refused to let go so easily and ended up nipping Miharu’s flesh, making him hiss in pain.

“What’s wrong~” Mikage tilted his head in an attempt to act cute.

Despite the throbbing hardness between his legs, Miharu managed to peel himself off from his brother’s lap and clumsily rose to his feet. Chest still heaving from the earlier treatment.

“I didn’t-” He panted. “I didn’t wait all this time for you to return to fucking breastfeed you.” Miharu suppressed a giggle that, honestly, made him sound half-crazed. “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Mikage’s surprised face lasted for a split second before he got up as well and took Miharu’s chin in his hand.

“You are so~ impatient.” Mikage seemingly effortlessly swept him up and dropped him on the sofa.

It was Miharu’s turn to go wide-eyed. He quickly straightened up and kicked his slacks and underwear off. Table manners should not be expected from a man who was starving.

Mikage knelt on the floor between his brother’s spread legs. He was still fully clothed while Miharu had nothing on to hide how excited he was.

“Knowing I’m the reason you are this hard is flattering, Miharu-chan.”

“And not knowing when you will shut the fuck up and get to it is irritating, Niichan.”

Mikage couldn’t deny his brother any longer when he was being this cute, this needy… He took his brother’s flushed cock in his hand and leant down, dragging his tongue across its length, from the base to the tip, making sure the piece of metal on his tongue was massaging all the right spots.

Miharu sighed, then, when Mikage’s piercing caught at the underside of his head, let out a whine.

“What do I have to do to make you pick up the pace?”

Mikage kissed the glistening tip before he answered, “If I did that I would lose out on hearing your pleas~”

The cheek in his Mikage’s words made Miharu scoff. He grabbed a handful of silver hair and pulled Mikage closer to his crotch and rubbed his dick against his plump lips that were curled into a smirk.

“Let me spell it out then,” Miharu gritted his teeth, “I would greatly appreciate it if you got your dick in me before sunset.”

“Yeah, yea~h,” Mikage freed himself from Miharu’s grip and reached for the bottle of lube resting on the coffee table, “You used to be more fun to tease. Where is my teary-eyed Miharu begging for Oniichan to fuck him?”

“He drowned last year, remember?”

Mikage stopped in the middle of pouring lube into his palm. “Ouch?”

Miharu shrugged. “Fuck me if you want me to shut up.” Just because he was spreading his legs for his brother again, didn’t mean he had forgiven him.

Mikage grabbed Miharu’s leg with his dry hand and without a warning pulled him down, ignoring the yelp it caused, and pressed two slick fingers into his tight hole.

Miharu hissed, his back arching off the sofa in an involuntary attempt to escape the slow but nevertheless painful intrusion.

Occasionally Mikage liked his revenge fresh out the oven.

A few more burning thrusts later Miharu let out the breath he was holding. It was alright, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as-

“A-ah!”

“Found it~” Mikage gave his brother a satisfied smile. Then, continuing his thrusts, took his leaking cock into his mouth and started sinking down.

It had barely reached his throat before his phone started ringing.

Both of them startled by the interruption, Mikage made a confused sound with Miharu’s dick still in his mouth and Miharu opened his eyes that he had closed in pleasure.

Miharu spoke first.

“If you pick it up, I'll kill you.”

Mikage released his brother’s dick with a pop and licked his lips.

“You know I live for the thrill~”

He took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand and answered.

“Hello, Ryocho~ How is your Kyoto trip going?” Mikage’s fingers kept idly thrusting into his brother.

Miharu could hear that boisterous idiot’s voice. He rolled his eyes and mouthed a “Really?”.

Mikage taunted him with a wink.

“That sounds wonderful~” Mikage started fingering his brother deeper, although slowly, lest the sounds alert Issei. Of course, that was an excuse. Frustrating his brother was his utmost priority.

Feeling bolder, Mikage took Miharu’s dick back in his mouth, hands free, or, rather occupied with other things. His fingers massaging Miharu’s insides, mouth warming his dick and his other hand holding the phone against his ear. A true multitasker.

Miharu wanted to hate it but his treacherous body refused.

Without giving it a second thought, Miharu tried to move his hips to get Mikage’s fingers deeper in. Who knows if it was his accomplishment or if Mikage had helped him, but he managed to get them to brush his prostate again. A sigh left his lips. Only then he remembered his brother was on the phone. He looked at Mikage to make out if it was heard on the other side of the line.

Unfazed, Mikage carefully released Miharu's dick without a sound.

"It's nothing, Ryocho. We are eating our birthday cake and Miharu got a little excited. I would bring you a slice…"

Mikage leant down mid-sentence and licked the bead forming on Miharu's slit. For the thrill or not, Miharu was starting to think he was trying to get caught.

"...but I think it is too sweet for your taste." Mikage winked at his brother, who responded with an unamused face but an excited middle finger.

"Yeah, I will make it to the train. Don't worry~ Have fun sightseeing~"

With that, the line went dead.

“I hate you.” Miharu’s words were muffled by his hands covering his face in frustration.

Mikage only chuckled at his brother’s response before he put his phone on silent mode and placed it on the coffee table. Then he pushed against Miharu’s chest to prompt him to lie down on the sofa instead.

“You almost moaned there, Miharu-chan~” He shoved his fingers back inside his brother.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Entirely yours,” Mikage started pumping his fingers at a steady pace. “Pushing yourself onto my fingers, knowing he is on the line… You could hear his voice, right?”

Miharu huffed. “As if he would have understood...”

“But that doesn’t matter to you.” Mikage’s fingers curled, making his brother’s back arch, “You just want to make a point.”

“I- Ah-”

“Would you want him to know? That I’m fucking you on my fingers,” He leant down to whisper into Miharu’s ear “That you yearn for your own brother’s cock?"

Miharu moaned, partly from Mikage’s words, partly from his merciless fingers.

If Mikage’s fingers were maddeningly slow before, now they were mind-numbingly fast. Miharu’s hips were moving to meet each thrust but failing miserably and making him look more like he was trying to squirm out of Mikage’s grip. Although his tight grip on Mikage’s clothes told a different story entirely.

“Nnh~ Niichan~”

Mikage looked down at his brother’s face muddled with pleasure. He brought his free hand to his face and swept aside a stray lock of hair. The gentle gesture was at odds with what his other hand was up to.

“Yes, tell Niichan what you want.” Mikage’s thrusts slowed down.

Mikage’s fingers might have been drowning Miharu’s mind in pleasure but his greed managed to stay afloat. He wasn’t going to be satisfied with mere fingers.

“I- Nh- I want more, more than, ha~, your fingers.”

Mikage pulled his fingers almost entirely out and added a third one on the way back in. A stretch, but apparently nowhere near an unpleasant one. Meanwhile, his other hand found its way to Miharu’s cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Like so~?"

Miharu frantically shook his head, his mouth hanging open but lacking its usual eloquence.

“Nnh- No, not like, ha~, not like this. You,” Miharu choked back something more than a sob, “You promised to fuck me.”

“I am though?” Mikage felt like he could push Miharu a little further. He was fully intending on giving him what he wanted but not before bringing him to his limit first.

And frankly for Miharu, he felt like he was already there.

“Please, I’m so close.” Miharu sobbed, his mind beginning to cloud, “I, ah~ I don't want to cum yet. Plea- ha, please...”

Mikage made no move to grant his brother’s wish.

"You want me to stop?" 

"Yes!" Miharu moaned.

Mouth open but eyes shut tight, Miharu didn't see his brother's lips curl.

Mikage continued his thrusts, waiting for the perfect moment. It came soon enough. Sensing Miharu's body tense up, Mikage tightly gripped the base of his cock, giving him what he wanted but also making him sob and thrash on the sofa in the process.

Mesmerised by his brother's pitiful writhing, Mikage's mind momentarily went to his own erection. He was nothing if not patient but his patience was starting to grow thin.

"I knew you would do this." Miharu seethed after his panting died down a little.

"Then you should have been more specific~" Mikage finally pulled his fingers out and reached for his belt but Miharu quickly closed the distance between them.

“Let me.”

Mikage silently agreed and sat back, watching his brother work on his belt. Soon enough Miharu was nuzzling his cock.

A kiss placed on the pair of piercings going through the underside of the head, then Miharu wrapped his lips around his brother’s cock, entirely lacking the showmanship he had seen from him earlier. Instead, he was efficient, quick, quick to pull a soft whine from Mikage’s lips.

“Mm~ Miharu...” Mikage sighed, forgoing the condescending honorific.

Naturally, his other half outperformed everyone else Mikage slept with. Maybe it was one of the merits of being twins, maybe it was just that they had done this way too many times, either way, Mikage knew it was futile to try to keep his voice down while his brother was showing him to heaven with his tongue.

And heaven it was for Miharu too. A delicacy he rarely got to have these days. Oh how he wanted his brother to spill down his throat... No, paint his face, make cum drip down his chin, or...

Miharu only noticed he was getting carried away when he felt a light tug at his hair.

“Miharu-chan~ I thought you were hungry for my cock elsewhere~”

That made Miharu release his brother but not without dragging his tongue over the piercings one last time, taking immense pride in the shaky moan that reached his ears.

“You’re right, I would much rather you filled me up as a birthday gift~”

“And what will my share be?”

“Are you suggesting my dulcet tones are not enough? I’m offended, Niichan.” Miharu lay down with a dramatic gesture.

Mikage let out a breathy chuckle at the sight and followed him, his shadow engulfing Miharu’s naked body in their new position.

“They may just be if you scream loud enough~” 

With that Mikage lined himself up...

“Waitー”

...and slid inside before Miharu could finish his sentence.

“Nnh-” Miharu clawed at Mikage’s clothed back while trying to adjust to the less than ideal intrusion.

“You're always so stingy with lube!” Miharu hissed beneath his brother, clinging onto his arms while waiting for the dull pain to die down.

Mikage placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Although I do occasionally enjoy pain..." A pair of plump lips mumbled.

Mikage shut his eyes for a moment, feeling himself stumble but he was quick to recover. Pulling his hips back, followed by a sharp thrust, it made Miharu's scream ricochet in the room, hitting Mikage square in the stomach on its way back.

It made something unravel inside Mikage. He grabbed Miharu's leg and hooked it over his shoulder, giving himself a better angle and view before he settled on a slow but steady pace. Each forward roll of his hips, each thrust rocked Miharu's body alongside the sofa, creaks and his brother's moans reaching Mikage's ears in perfect sync with his own panting.

"Niichan~" Miharu's loving stare was fixed on his brother's eyes. He reached a bony hand and cupped his cheek.

"I miss you."

Mikage leant in to give his other half an open-mouthed kiss, drowning a moan whose source was anyone's guess.

"I miss you so much."

The sofa kept creaking. Soft moans kept washing over Mikage like the afternoon waves.

"Miharu..." Mikage's furrowed brows carried an emotion he could show to no one but his other half.

"Don't- Nh- Don't say it..."

For the first time that evening, Mikage averted his eyes from his brother's. Struggling to swallow down the guilt constricting his throat, he gritted his teeth.

"Niichan..." Miharu reached to his brother's face when he failed to get his attention.

"Nii- Ha~ Mikage, Mikage look at me..."

Miharu took advantage of the brief shock his word choice caused to pull his brother down and licked the singular tear drop running down his cheek.

"I always loved you..."

The whispered confession, no, reminder ripped out a sob from Mikage's throat.

He wrapped his arms around his brother's naked frame and pulled him against his clothed body, his hips now grinding with shallow thrusts, chasing his orgasm in a sea of emotions.

"Forgive me, Miharu."

Mikage felt Miharu tighten around him just as his own orgasm hit him and he spilled deep inside his brother while his apology still ringed in his ears.

Everything stopped for a while, only the sounds of heavy breathing rippling in the room. Mikage sat up, some of his semen dripping onto the sofa. Then, deflated and took his head in his hands

His giggle broke the silence.

"Happy birthday, Miharu."

"Happy birthday, Mikage." Answered the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, my humble theory is that Miharu died shortly after enrolling in Shinonome while playing that rooftop game with Mikage. (Telemarketer voice) Do you want to know more? You can! For the low price of following me on twitter @kyoetu459


End file.
